Summer Days and Nights
by angelatheflash24
Summary: Marie Goes to Mineral Town for the summer. There she finds the time of her life. She also meets a new and very special friend, but is he worth it?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The First Summer

I found my grandfather sitting on his favorite chair. At first he just stares at me." Grandfather are you alright?", "I'm fine Marie, you just remind me of your mother". Well he says that all the time. Grandfather tells me I have mother's fair skin, black hair and brown eyes. That's true, I suppose. You see, my mother died during child birth, and the only memory I have of her is a picture in a locket that grandfather gave me. "Any ways, I have exciting news to tell you, Since you've just graduated college, I have decided to let you take your summer vacation, anywhere you want -without bodyguards" Finally, I mean I'm the only Heiress to the county's greatest hospital plus I still have to take a couple more years until I've become a doctor, but grandfather never lets me out of his sight, and now at last no bodyguards!. "you still have to take Brielle though". Ah yes Brielle, my best friend slash assistant, we basically grew up together. She has red hair and brown eyes. Her mother used to be our chambermaid.

Here I am, in my mother's old room looking for Macey, my white cat. Hey I see something white under the bed, wait that's not her, it's a letter. It's for me from my mom! It reads "Dear Marie, you must be a young lady by the time you read this. But anyway, I'm not going to see you for a long time, and it hurts me to be separated from you, but before I go, forever, I want to give you something. In my drawer, there is a secret compartment, turn the knob thrice and pull it real hard. You'll find a box that will drop out, inside is my diary. I want to give you a piece of me, even when I am gone. I love you. Your mother, Miranda." I did all the instructions and yes, I did find the dairy. I'll read the first entry." Dear Diary, Finally, dad lets me chose my own summer vacation without bodyguards! I think I want to go to Mineral town. Father bought it before mother died as their first and sadly last anniversary. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep thinking of her. Anyways, Mineral town is quiet, peaceful, plus we have a farm there!" Maybe I should go there for the summer, it sounds like a great place. I have convinced Brielle to come with me to mineral town. I also told grandfather, we leave in three days. I can hardly wait.

All the packing has been done, now Brielle and I are set for Mineral town. I will miss grandfather, but it's only for two months! We get into the car and I wave back to everyone. Oh but I am bringing Macey though. My heart is racing, i am so excited.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

"We are here, Miss Marie". I look out the car window. I see the green grass, blue skies, in other words: HEAVEN. We get out of the car and enter the house. My first Impression was what a small, cute house. As we enter, everything is covered in dust. "Miss, were do I put these boxes?" .Oh yeah, I forgot Jim is carrying the heavy luggage. "Just put them over there. Thank you that is all". I saw Brielle blush as he left. "Ahem let's start the cleaning" "yes miss". We scrubbed, swept until the house was squeaky clean. "It's a good thing this house is one floor" "you've got a point Marie". After a short snack, we proceeded to Brielle's Favorite pastime: decorating the house. We arranged everything in order to make it look and feel like home. "Let's check out the garden"

Oh my gosh the garden was in horrible shape. I saw green lush grass, but in the center was bare land. "We have to fix this", "I agree Marie". We walked around the town looking at the different shops hoping to find something or someone to help us with our dilemma. We stopped at Jeff's General store. "Good morning, do you have any seeds for sale?" "Sure, help yourselves". After buying the seeds, I decided to take a look around. I introduced myself to several of the people. Everyone seems nice. I invited Karen, Popuri, Ellie, Ann, Mary, Rick, Grey, Tim and Kai to a small party next week. Did I mention they all are graduated from either a business course or teaching course in college?

Plans are being made for the party. We are having it at lunch, so I am going to make pizza and different kinds of sandwiches. Yum. Anyways Brielle and I have been working on the garden. So far so great, no problems at all. We actually have a plan to put up a business that sells baked stuff fresh from the garden. But we will think about that later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The party

I invited some of my friends to a small party, which is going to be in a couple of hours. Now Brielle and I are covered in Flour trying to make pizza.

"This is hard Brielle"

"Yes I know "

After putting a couple more pizzas in the oven, we decided to move on to sandwiches and cake. The clock struck 12:00, me and Brielle took turns taking quick showers before our guests came. I plan on wearing a sky blue shirt and black jeans, kind of simple, I know. Brielle is wearing her favorite light purple dress. Oh! I think I heard the doorbell , the guests are here.

"Hey guys!, C'mon in"

I lead them inside the room, everyone was there ,except …

"Hey where's Kai?"

"Oh I, don't know, maybe he's hiding from you!" joked Rick

"That's real corny….."

During the party we talked about various topics: Family, college ,work and Mineral town itself.

"Thanks for the party, Marie. We best be going, it's getting late"

"See you guys!"

I find Brielle fast asleep, exhausted from the party. So I cleaned the house all by myself.


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

Chapter 4: The plan

The next day after the party, I rose at around 7:00 am. Brielle was at the kitchen making breakfast. MMM I can smell pancakes.

"Good morning Marie"

"Morning!"

At breakfast, I read the paper. There was a small article about the opening of a small shop near the hospital which her grandfather owned. Suddenly, I had a crazy idea, which came on me on impulse.

"Hey Brielle, what if we open a shop here at Mineral town?"

"You've got to be kidding Marie"

"Why not? You took a business course at college and I took a small course in cooking. What more could you ask for?"

"Well, I think you have to consult your grandfather about that"

I quickly finished breakfast, grabbed a pen and started writing:

AUG.27, 2010

Dear Grandfather,

Hi! We are having a blast here at mineral town. I wanted to ask you something very important, with your permission; would it be possible for Brielle and me to open a shop here? No jokes. Hope you are doing well

Your loving granddaughter,

Marie.

I tried to make my letter sound as grown-up-ish as possible.

"Hey Brielle, I'm gonna send this letter first."

"Be safe"

After sending the ever so important letter, I came across Kai on the beach.

"Hey there Kai!"

"Hey"

"Were where you yesterday? you missed out on a lot of fun."

"S-sorry, I had a delivery for my store. I couldn't just leave."

"Oh" I said looking disappointed

"I'll make it up to you, how does tomorrow at my shop, around 5:00 sound like?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow" I waved

When I went home I immediately to Brielle the news.

"So tomorrow night,eh?" she asked suspiciously

"Yeah why, is there a problem?"

"I can't believe you forgot about game night! "She complained

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Can't we move it the next day?"

"Fine"

No matter how polite and nice Brielle is, she loves to play with video games and when she does not get her video games, she cries like a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The answer

RING!RING!. Yawn…oh it's 6 o'clock am. I Have a meeting today.I get out of bed take a shower and prepare breakfast. Brielle is still fast asleep in her room, she got a head ache last night. Guess I have to do all the work-again. The Morning routine I'm trying to follow is this:

6:00 am Get up, shower, eat breakfast

7:00 am Clean house (Sweep,dust,etc)

8:00am Tend Garden

9:00am Write to Grandfather

10:00am Launder or iron clothes

11:00 am Rest and Prepare lunch

Lot's to do. Finally! Brielle gets up and goes to the bathroom. I start cleaning. As I clean, I think of different things like, What did grandfather say? If he says yes, what's the next step?. Sometimes, my acting on impulse gets the best of me.

Brielle and I now are tending the garden, which is now full of little flower and vegetable seedlings. Macey comes up and demands to be fed.

"Meow, meow!"

"Coming Macey. Let me feed her Marie"

"Sure, Thanks"

Then the mail man comes and drops a letter at our mailbox. I wave at him and shout "Thanks!". I get the mail. It's from Grandfather, that's a fast reply!". The letter reads

Aug 28,2010

Dear Marie,

That sounds like a splendid idea!. I am glad to hear that you want to do something productive during your vacation. Don't forget to send me the details of your new business. I am sure your parents would be so proud of you.

Grandfather

The letter was short and simple, but was all I needed to feel happy and energetic!. I quickly shared the news with Brielle.

"That's great, but what do we do next?"

"You're the businesswoman Brielle"

"Hmmm, we need to plan"

The whole afternoon was spent on various suggestions, plans etc. so to sum it up here is what we've come up, so far.

We are going to put up a shop called "The Sugar Fairy". We are going to sell food and pastries. In order for us to achieve our motto "Freshness meets quality", Brielle and i are going to invest on Farm animals and fresh vegetables and fruits.

Yes all that in one afternoon. Then Brielle reminded me of something important.

"Hey it's 4 isn't your date at 5?"

"Oh no!"

I quickly got in the shower, dressed up in my favorite red, fitted t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"How do I look?"

"Great. Hey remember if something suspicious is going on, leave at once. Be home before 9 or I'll pick you up, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks. See ya!"

Growing up mother and fatherless, I have always considered Brielle as my guardian, and she does the job pretty well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The first date

I enter Kai's shop. WOW! He set a table with candles and fancy tableware. My fitted t shirt does not fit in with all of this, I look so…plain.

"Hey Marie"

"Oh hi Kai. Great place you've got here"

"Yeah thanks, I prepared it just for you. Shall we start, my lady?" he joked

He served delicious stew, chicken and chocolate cake. We talked and talked, I told him about my family, how my mom died during child birth and my dad in a car accident. I talked of Brielle and grandfather for hours. Alas! Its 9:00 pm Brielle must be worried. Somehow Kai sensed my worry

"Hey it's getting late, I think Brielle is very worried about you" he snickered

"Yeah, I better get going. Thanks for the great night"

"Do you want me to come with you? After all, it's really dark"

"No thanks, I can handle it"

I walked home alone. When I reached my house, I turned around to a tree.

"Thanks Kai, go back home!"

"How'd you know I was there?"

"I just do, alright?"

"Well, I won't go home without a kiss"

"In your dreams!"

He leans towards me and as he was about to kiss me…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MARIE?"

"H-hey Brielle"

"Don't you 'Brielle' me, Kai. Now go home!"

Brielle slams the door. Then looks at me with eyes that crushed through my soul. Ok fine I over did it. She crossed her arms and tapped her feet impatiently. As I've said, Brielle has been my mom and dad, even if she is almost my age.

"What was that Marie?"

"S-sorry, He leaned first"

"That's not an excuse. You leave me here, doing all the work for the shop plus, I'm half worried that, that Kai might do something to hurt you. AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN?" She bursts into tears

"Don't cry! Nothing bad happened"

"You're right; i guess I am just tired that's all, I think I'm going to rest now. Night Marie".

As I tidy up, I spot a pile of papers. It's the manual, rules and business letter for the shop! Brielle worked on it while I was gone. Brielle really is my best friend. I cry a little, I feel so blessed. Even if I do miss my mom and dad, I still have Brielle.


End file.
